Hinata
by Arika Yuy Uchiha
Summary: - hey despierta, despierta - le ordena una voz desconocida al mismo tiempo que la zarandea levemente para que abra los ojos, cuando finalmente lo hace se encuentra con un niño de negros y profundos ojos que la mira desconcertado - No deberías dormir aquí, vas enfermarte - sentencia el infante mirándola con severidad


Bien este fic es una alteración de una idea trágica que está en mi cabeza pero me sentí mal de hacer eso con Hinata en su cumpleaños (que es también el mío) así que espero que les guste

* * *

Hinata

La nieve caía lentamente, como lo había hecho desde hace días, el frío era tanto que nadie se atrevía a salir de casa y si algún valiente lo hacía se aseguraba de estar envuelto en el abrigo más grueso que tuviera en casa, pero sin duda no permanecía demasiado tiempo a la intemperie, es por ello que nadie se había percatado de la figura que se encontraba en aquel solitario y hoy más que nunca frío lugar, la pequeña que no tendría más de siete u ocho años se encontraba ataviada con su grueso abrigo sin embargo no llevaba nada más para cubrirse del implacable frio invernal.

Sus manos al igual que su rostro estaban completamente rojas a causa del tiempo que llevaba allí, sin embargo, no parecía tener la intención de irse, al contrario se acodo de manera en que su pequeño cuerpo cupo en la extensión completa del pedazo del ya de por si naturalmente frio mármol.

\- Y entonces me percaté de que yo no había recibido pases para el parque de diversiones- relataba con su tristeza en su vocecilla - Pero está bien porque tengo mucho que practicar, soy la última de la clase se judo y no quiero avergonzar de nuevo a oto-san - agrego apresurada como si lo dicho con anterioridad fuera un error suyo.

\- Te extraño - susurro mientras se comprimía más buscando darse calor - Navidad fue horrible, Hizashi-ojii y oto-san casi no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la noche y cuando lo hicieron fue para pelear, además Neji-nii parece odiarme - confeso por fin con lágrimas en los ojos - pero al menos Hanabi-chan se la paso bien- unas sonrisa se posó en su rostro - Esta mañana me despertó subiéndose a la cama para darme un abrazo - luego de nuevo su semblante se vio oscurecido por la tristeza - Pero fuera de ella nadie recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños, oto-san se fue a trabajar y ni siquiera pude verlo, Neji-nii y Hizashi-ojii no llamaron a pesar de decir que lo harían -

La niña se replegó más en si misma si era posible antes de ponerse a llorar de manera silenciosa - oka-san ¿he sido mala? - soltó al aire pues sabía que la persona a quien formulara la pregunta de ninguna manera la respondería - ¿Acaso por eso nadie me quiere? ¿Es por qué eso que oto-san ya no juega conmigo? ¿Por eso se solo va a ver a Hanabi cuando llega del trabajo y se supone estamos dormidas? ¿por eso Neji-nii ya no me sonríe ni me toma de la mano cuando viene de vista? - las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojitos mientras murmuraba más preguntas pero cada vez con un tono más bajo pues sus fuerzas se escapaban a cada palabra, como cuando el sueño se apodera de ella cuando intenta esperar a que su padre llegue del trabajo, pronto el sonido de su voz se apaga y ella está segura de que es hora de dormir.

\- hey despierta, despierta - le ordena una voz desconocida al mismo tiempo que la zarandea levemente para que abra los ojos, cuando finalmente lo hace se encuentra con un niño de negros y profundos ojos que la mira desconcertado - No deberías dormir aquí, vas enfermarte - sentencia el infante mirándola con severidad

\- lo siento - contesta la niña mientras se incorpora lentamente a causa del entumecimiento que sufrido por el frio

\- Tienes suerte de que tomara una atajo a casa sino te habrías quedado allí y mañana estarías constipada - le aseguro el niño tomándola de la mano antes de ordenar - Ahora vamos debo llegar a casa mi hermano se molestara si se da cuenta que me comí sus galletas mientras él salía con su novia - explico mientras la arrastraba para salir del cementerio por una puerta distinta a la que la niña utilizara para entrar

\- Pero… Pero… - tartamudeo ella mientras veía alejarse su única ruta conocida para regresar a casa

\- Puedes llamar a tu casa desde la mía, ahora lo importante es que no se den cuenta de las galletas - volvió a intervenir el niño por lo que la pequeña no tuvo otro remedio que seguirlo sin saber bien a donde se dirigía.

Para su suerte una vez que salieron de los límites del aquel triste lugar se dio cuenta que estaba solo una calle de su casa, por lo que se propuso decirle a su acompañante que podía volver a casa sola, por lo que se detuvo obligando al niño a hacer lo mismo sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de hablar una figura más pequeña se estrelló contra sus piernas y al bajar la mirada se encontró con su hermana

\- Nata - pronuncio la infante antes de mirar al varón al lado de su hermana y agregar - mía - el pequeño le vio con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a interpelar a esa cosita que le hablaba como si intentara robarse un tesoro.

Más no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna pues en ese momento llego una mujer quien sujeto al niño y luego miro a las niñas con preocupación - ¿Están perdidas?- pregunto con cuidado ambas negaron con la cabeza y la más pequeña señalo a la mujer que esperaba a unos metros - ya veo su madre las espera - dijo la mujer y luego suspiro - Espero que mi hijo no las haya molestado - agrego la mujer viendo al infante de manera severa

La mayor de las niñas negó, mientras inducia a su hermana a ir a donde la niñera de esta las esperaba - Ella no es nuestra madre y él- señalo al niño - fue muy amable- dijo y luego agrego - ahora debo irme Kaede espera, gracias por todo - hizo una reverencia dio media vuelta.

ya se marchaba cuando el pequeño grito- hey no se tu nombre -

La niña paro y volteo su rostro solo para decir - Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata -


End file.
